Mine
by doughthewolf221
Summary: Riven wants everyone to know that Irelia is hers.


Walking down the hallway to Riven's classroom, Irelia was humming the newest song that hit the charts. 'I.F.L.Y - Bazzi'. Apparently, Riven had told her that she wanted to study for the upcoming Math examination together since Irelia was the top scorer for that particular subject. Irelia shrugged off the fact that Riven _never _studies for anything, if only to spend more time with her.

"There she is!" Came a hushed voice from around the corner of the many classrooms on that floor she was on. Irelia paid no mind as she continued walking down the hallway. Excited to see Riven. Upon reaching her classroom, Irelia peered into the classroom and spotted Riven on her seat. The Noxian met her gaze and winked at her. Irelia merely rolled her eyes and turned away when the Teacher shot her a glare. Mr Lyzin had a reputation for keeping the class back after dismissal hours. Irelia sighed, leaning back against the lockers as she waited patiently.

**-Shuffling-**

Irelia turned towards the direction of the sound and found Wyston, the hottest boy in the school that most girls always squeal over, being pushed from behind by his Best Friend. Irelia took a few steps back as Wyston was abruptly shoved towards her. He smiled sheepishly as he regained his balance and composure. Light pink hues dusted his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head, clearly nervous with what he was about to say. He reached into his jacket pocket before taking out a small box wrapped delicately with a violet mesh cloth.

"S-So... I uh... I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now. You seem like a pretty cool girl and I was wondering if I could take you out on a date..." His eyes trailed off towards the side of Irelia's face, looking behind her.

Irelia's body became rigid as a familiar sinewy arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't need to turn behind to know whose arm it belonged to.

"You have five seconds to walk away before I do something to that pretty face of yours, _Wyston._" Riven growled, so much venom in her voice as she uttered his name.

"Woah! I'm sorry! I didn't know she's with someone already." Wyston said, his voice trembling as he raised both of his hands up.

"The name's Riven. Remember that." Riven said, her arm securing tighter around Irelia's waist to emphasize her point. They both watched as Wyston scrambled away.

* * *

"You know, you could've just told him politely instead of making him run for his life." Irelia chuckled. Placing her school bag down on the floor as she headed for the kitchen to pour herself and Riven a glass of water.

"That boy needs to know his place. Good looks can't get him everything in life." Riven scowled.

"Who knew you were such a possessive girlfriend, Riven?" Irelia teased. After being met with silence, she turned around and immediately regretted voicing her little tease. Riven was staring at her with an unreadable expression as she inched closer to Irelia.

'Fuck...'

**-Thud- **

Her lower back collided with the kitchen counter as Riven cornered her.

"Possessive?" Riven scoffed lightheartedly. "Oh... I'll show you _possessive." _

Within a fraction of a second, Riven dove straight for Irelia's smooth neck. Irelia shut her eyes close as Riven began sucking on her jugular vein. Occasionally flicking her tongue out to lick the sweat that had formed on the Ionian's neck on their way back from school. Irelia's hand shot for Riven's white mane, clutching it. Her nails scratched softly against the Noxian's scalp as the sensation was getting too pleasurable for her to handle. Irelia bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning as Riven began sucking harder. A low moan escaped her lips when Riven began nibbling, teeth grazing gently against her skin. After what felt like eternity, Riven finally pulled away. A smirk pulled at the side of her lips as she audited the dark red mark donning the Ionian's once clear skin.

"How am I..." Irelia said rather breathlessly, "How am I supposed to go to school tomorrow?"

"That's exactly the point. I want everyone to know that you're _mine_. That you belong to me and me _alone._" Riven whispered into her ear, breath brushing over the shell of her ear making her shudder.

"Idiot." Irelia chuckled before leaning her forehead against Riven's as she gaze contently into her red eyes. Letting the welcoming silence engulf them.

'_My_ Idiot.'


End file.
